1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crib, more particularly to a foldable baby crib.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional foldable baby crib 1 is shown to include a plurality of top rods 25, a plurality of bottom rods 21, a plurality of support rods 22, a plurality of foot members 23, and a rod hub 24. Each support rod 22 has a top end connected to a respective one of the top rods 25, and a bottom end connected to a respective one of the bottom rods 21 through a corresponding one of the foot members 23. Each bottom rod 21 has one end connected pivotally to the rod hub 24. When folding the baby crib 1, the rod hub 24 is lifted upwardly to bring the bottom rods 21 and the support rods 22 close together. As shown in FIG. 2, for each foot member 23, the bottom end of the corresponding support rod 22 is fixed therein, whereas the corresponding bottom rod 21 is connected pivotally thereto. Since the foot members 23 are not foldable relative to the support rods 22, a combined length of the support rod 22 and the corresponding foot member 23 is not reduced when the baby crib 1 is folded.